There's A Curse Between Us
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this! Humour, romance, a bit of drama and angst ensue. I really would love to know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Do you think it's wise to not tell her, Graham?"

Stephanie listened through the kitchen door to her mother, Anne, and her father Graham talking together, Anne sounding quite frantically. Running a hand through her shoulder length chocolate brown locks, she took a deep breath and listened more closely, blinking her green-blue eyes as she pressed carefully against the door.

"No. The teachers will explain everything." Graham replied.

"We're her parents!" Anne protested, "It's our place!"

"She'll understand more from her teachers."

Stephanie opened the door, her parents turning and staring at her as she entered the room. She was wearing a dark red sweater with three-quarter sleeves, black skinny jeans and red pumps with her black _Paramore _satchel over her shoulder. She looked at her thin silver watch, realising she had to be on her way to school.

"Oh, honey, you look great." Anne said over-enthusiastically, "Have a good day, huh?"

"Yeah, good luck, Steph." Graham added, "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

"I'll see you guys later." Stephanie said with a smile, "Bye."

Heading out of her house, she took in the warm morning air as the first signs of autumn were beginning to show on the trees, some of the leaves falling gracefully to the floor as she walked the remembered route to her school. The sky was blue, calm and comforting, with a dusting of white cloud that scattered over it's big canvas, the sun sneaking through the small gaps in them as they gently drifted over the sky.

She passed the houses, walked through several blocks before reaching her school, that looked more like a manor house actually. She headed through the gates, hearing the bell go for the start of school before heading in to the reception desk. A young woman sat there with dark hair and a cheeky smile, who grabbed a pile of papers and handed them to the girl.

"Welcome to Lawrence School for the Gifted, Stephanie. Or is that Steph?"

Stephanie blinked in total shock, staring at the woman in complete disbelief.

"H-how did you know?" She asked, the woman grinning at her.

"I'm psychic." She said, "Here's your schedule, and if you don't mind going to see Bobby. He's your history teacher. There's a map under your schedule and on top of the information pack."

"We don't use formal names here?" Stephanie asked, the young woman shaking her head.

"Nope. You'll find out why soon." She explained, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Thank you." Stephanie replied a little nervously, taking a look at the map and finding Bobby's room was on the ground floor and she needed to take a left from where she was.

"Your guide will be waiting there for you." The receptionist said, "Have a nice day!"

Stephanie smiled and made her way towards the classroom. She was so nervous about meeting all these new people, new teachers, finding her way around, learning the school hierarchy because there always was one. She saw a group of boys on the corridor, passing them sheepishly only for one of them to turn around and wolf-whistle her as she walked past.

"Can I have your number, gorgeous?"

She turned to see one of the boys grinning at her, dressed in an Armani suit of all things. His accent was British, kind of sexy in it's own way, and as his eyes sparkled with the cheekiness of his smirk, she found herself wanting to swoon at the sight. But then she remembered what he'd just said to her and the clear offence she'd taken was shown on her face.

"In your dreams." She huffed, turning and walking away before hearing the other boys laugh.

"She owned you there, Crowley!"

"Ohhhh, bad luck, Crowley!"

Crowley? What kind of a name was Crowley for a kid? Maybe it was his surname or nickname or something. She finally found Bobby's room, knocking on the door a little anxiously and stepping cautiously inside when he called her to. He was a gruff looking man, in a plaid shirt and jeans of all things with a baseball cap on his head. He had a stern look about him but then his gaze softened when he realised how nervous she was. There was a blonde girl with him, and she had a rather creepy smile on her face which unnerved Stephanie even more.

"Hey, you must be Stephanie Marriott." She said, "I'm your guide! My name's Becky Rosen!"

"Hi..." Stephanie replied quietly, looking to Bobby, "Hello, sir."

"Stephanie." He said quietly, "How are you this morning?"

"Nervous." Stephanie answered truthfully, watching Bobby smile at her.

"I need to tell you something about this school, Stephanie. Your parents requested it." He told her, "Do you prefer Stephanie or Steph?"

"I like Steph." She replied softly, "What...What do you need to tell me?"

"This school is a special school." Bobby began, "Your father works away, right?"

"Yeah." Stephanie answered.

"Well...He hunts things...Creatures. That's his 'job'." Bobby explained, "Things like vampires, witches, werewolves, angels and demons. This school is full of them. Your father knows this. He also knows that hunting is in your blood, therefore you will learn to do it with my instruction. However the students in this school participate in regular lessons like in a high school, but can you honestly imagine seeing a classmate in a normal high school suddenly spreading their wings because they can't control it?"

Stephanie just stared in shock.

"You're not serious?" She breathed, "No way...This can't be happening...I'm...You're a hallucination...That's it. All of this is imaginary..."

"Steph, trust us, please?" Becky said softly, "I'm...I'm a vampire. But us good ones feed off of animal blood. Not humans."

She produced her fangs for Stephanie to see, and neither she or Bobby were surprised to see the girl faint at the sight.

* * *

><p>Stephanie could feel a tickling sensation on her face, and as she opened her eyes she gasped at the sight she was met with.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living. My name's Rachel. I'm the school nurse."

The school nurse was sitting on the couch Stephanie was laying on, and her wings which were fully on view were gently stroking at the eighteen year old's face.

"So...It's all true..." She breathed, "Th-this school is..."

"Yes." Rachel soothed, "I know this is a shock for you, dear. I'm going to send you to your next class. Your guide's here to meet you."

Becky poked her head around the door and grinned, holding her hand out to Stephanie.

"You feeling better?" She asked, "Thank God you were only out for an hour...We were worried!"

Stephanie smiled softly in thanks as she stood a little shakily, trying to let everything settle in. A school full of supernatural beings? It was insane, but from what she'd seen, totally true. She braced herself as Becky took her to their next lesson.

"Oh! Oh! We have Balthazar for English!" She cried, "He's awesome! He's an angel too!"

"Really?" Stephanie asked, going pale again.

"Do you need another drink?" She asked, "Let's call at the water fountain, huh?"

Becky waited as Stephanie took a drink of water, keeping an eye on her as they headed up the stairs to Balthazar's lesson. The same boy who'd asked her for her number earlier was waiting outside the room with his friends, as well as a bunch of people who were clearly Becky's friends. She kissed a short, scruffy looking boy before beckoning Stephanie closer.

"This is my boyfriend, Chuck Shurley." She began, "He's a prophet."

She introduced the rest of the group. A dark haired, blue eyed boy named Castiel who was an angel who had an older brother Gabriel, a brunette boy with green eyes called Dean Winchester who was a hunter, his non-identical twin brother Sam, Dean's hunter girlfriend Jo Harvelle and her brother Ash, Sam's witch girlfriend Jess Moore, and Castiel's psychic girlfriend Ava Wilson. Then, the boy from earlier approached.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Dean asked angrily, Crowley shooting him a glare.

"Shut up, moron." He replied, turning and grinning at Stephanie, "Didn't catch your number earlier, darling."

"Read my lips." Stephanie said with annoyance, "In. Your. Dreams."

With that she turned away, Crowley walking away looking rather pissed. Dean shook his head and patted Stephanie's back reassuringly.

"Ignore him, Steph. He tries it on with all the girls here." He explained, "Crowley's a demon. So are his friends over there."

He pointed to the group while Castiel began to explain.

"The shorter dark haired girl is Ruby. The taller dark haired girl is her sister Meg. Then the other two boys are their brothers, Alistair and Azazel." He said lowly, "All demons. All nasty pieces of work too."

"Stick with us, honey." Ash said, "We'll look after you."

Stephanie nodded softly, realising that she had a very big, very prominent bone to pick with her parents when she got home.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Stephanie sat next to Becky, who winked at Chuck across the classroom before turning her attention to Balthazar. The angel looked quite trendy with his slicked back blonde hair, his twinkling eyes, his grey v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Welcome to the class, Stephanie." He said without even looking at her.

He had a British accent, but it was different to Crowley's. It was...posher...she thought. She turned to see Crowley sat beside her and she groaned slightly, rolling her eyes and turning away from him. He was starting to annoy her now. Seriously. She just wanted to get on with her first day in peace, but she couldn't with the school's manwhore at her all the time.

"Thanks, Balthazar." She replied, ignoring Crowley the best she could, until that was a piece of paper hit her desk.

Ugh, now there was a note? Could she catch a break here? She decided to read it anyway just to see what it said and at least try and get it into his head that she wasn't interested. She couldn't believe, however, how damn handsome he was. God, his eyes were just twinkling with cheekiness and his smirk was to die for.

"Crowley, stop throwing notes to the next notch-on-your-bedpost-to-be. Leave her alone." Balthazar scolded, turning to Stephanie, "I'll get you an exercise book, Steph, just give me a second."

He headed out of the room and the class began to talk amongst themselves, while Stephanie opened the note Crowley had thrown to her. Becky looked at it too and then looked to Crowley who was staring at Stephanie. She realised that things were a bit different for Crowley with regards to Steph, since Crowley was looking at her face rather than the rest of her for a start. His focus was on her eyes, Becky realised. He wasn't looking at Stephanie's large breasts, or her long legs, but her eyes.

"God, he must really like you. He never bothers anyone _this _much." Becky said, "He's not smirking anymore which says something..."

"Huh?" Stephanie asked, looking to the note to read it.

The writing was beautiful, and it was written in black ink, on paper that was like parchment rather than the usual white paper she'd been used to in her other schools. The words were written in the centre of the page, the second part of it underneath the first. It read:

_I really want to know you. _

_Please?_

Stephanie looked to Becky and raised an eyebrow, quickly writing a reply on the note. Becky gaped at her in shock and Stephanie folded it back up and tossed it back. Crowley opened it up and Stephanie watched his reaction.

_Just you. Not your friends._

He looked to her and nodded, giving her a smile while she smiled back, turning her attention to Balthazar as he entered the room. Crowley squeezed the note in his hand and it disintegrated into speckles of ash without Balthazar even realising. He loved being a demon sometimes.

"You actually want to know him?" Becky asked in disbelief, "Steph, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Becky, pipe down, darling." Balthazar said softly, Becky turning her attention to him and sighing softly, "Right, hate me all you want, kids, but we're studying Shakespeare this term."

The entire class groaned at the name and Balthazar raised his hand in surrender. He waited for the group to calm down and then continued the lesson the best he could, letting them know which play they'd be studying. He knew he wouldn't be too popular for the choice of play either. It would be quite humorous some of the time, he realised, pairing them up, watching them have to be lovey-dovey with each other.

"I hate to do this to you all." He said, "I'm sorry, but it's _Romeo and Juliet_."

The class groaned again and Balthazar chuckled, shaking his head before handing copies of the play out to the class.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alistair, if you don't put your ass in your seat right now, boy, I'm gonna make you sit there." Ellen scolded, holding up a container of salt, "Are you gonna sit down, or do I have to draw a circle around your chair?"<p>

Ellen taught biology, and she and the other science teacher, Rufus, taught physics alternately, while Rufus taught chemistry. In her class they were learning about life cycles and ecosystems. Alistair sat quickly at the stern look on the teacher's face and Ellen put the salt back in the middle of the Devil's trap on the floor. There were different punishments for the students. The angels had a ring of Holy Oil, which the teachers lit if they were asked to stand in it. Those who had no traps just had detentions in a locked room. After getting Stephanie some books together, she began her lesson, suddenly deciding to pair the students up for practical topics.

"Okay, I don't want you to move into these pairs just yet, but you will be working together in practical classes," She began, "Am I clear?"

The students nodded and she grabbed her list, listening out for their names to be called.

"Okay...I want Ava and Dean together, Chuck and Jo, Becky and Castiel, Madison and Jake, Andy and Jess, Sam and Ruby, Alistair and Tessa, Lilith and Ansem, and Crowley and Stephanie." She said, "Maybe Stephanie can teach you some manners, Crowley."

Stephanie's eyes closed at the words and Castiel gave her a reassuring nudge. Ellen noticing the signs of a victim of Crowley's straight away.

"Well, well, well." She said, "Hitting on the new girl already, Crowley?"

Crowley chuckled and Stephanie flushed with embarrassment, which led Ellen to decide to move on to the actual lesson. She watched the way Crowley was looking at Stephanie and something made her think that perhaps to Crowley, Stephanie was more than just a bit of skirt. That was a term Ellen had heard Crowley use about the girls he believed to be sexy or he believed would make a good notch on his bedpost. That boy was trouble for Stephanie, she thought, but maybe, just maybe Stephanie would be some good for him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Crowley." Alistair chuckled as he and the other demons stood together in the library, "Share your eye candy, huh?"<p>

"Alistair, I'm not sharing her with you." He said, "She's not something to share anyway. She doesn't want to know you lot. Just me."

He grinned and headed over to Stephanie who sat in the corner of the library, doing her homework during her lunch hour. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, watching him smile at her softly.

"Why aren't you in the lunch hall?" He asked, "Surely you want to sit with Becky and the others..."

"I...I'd rather not just yet." She said quietly, "This is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I bet." He replied, "May I join you?"

Stephanie sighed. She didn't want to seem rude, but she was busy and Crowley really did annoy her, what with his continuous efforts to ask her out which he failed at. He was so persistent that it was irritating. She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over her forehead, pulling the chair out next to her.

"If you must."

Crowley sat down, watching her for a moment and getting a little lost in her beautiful face. She was so pretty, but not in a really outstanding way, and that sounded awful once he'd said it in his head, but she was pretty in a way that didn't hit him in the face as he'd looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful, which drew him away from her pretty and petite facial features and drew him _into _her somehow. He didn't understand it. Her voice was something else. Smooth and strong. He liked strength in a girl.

"You're really doing homework and not eating anything?" He chuckled, Stephanie glaring at him.

"I've already eaten." She replied, noticing Crowley wasn't deterred by her glare, "I'd rather get this out of the way."

"Won't the others wonder where you are?" He asked, confused by her slightly saddened expression.

"They probably won't notice." She replied, "Honestly. I've felt like a third wheel in their group of couples."

"I could be your boyfriend." Crowley said with a wink, "I'm smart, sexy...Good in bed."

Stephanie actually laughed and she shook her head, looking up at him with a genuinely tender smile.

"Thanks for the offer, Crowley." She said, "But, no thanks. I'm fine for now."

She took in the disappointment in his eyes and she felt a little bad for it, but he hadn't exactly being subtle with asking her out and with what he saw her as, and she didn't want to be just a notch on his bedpost. At all. She'd grant him the wish of getting to know her but that was as far as it would go She'd make sure of that.

"Ah, well." Crowley replied, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Look, I'm really flattered, honestly." Stephanie replied, "I'm just...I don't know you at all, and I'm not looking for a relationship or anything remotely like that for now."

Crowley nodded in understanding and waited for the inevitable question. It was going to be asked no matter what happened, and he didn't find it offensive. He just found that he was often judged for being...well...what he was. A demon.

"So..." She began, "You're a demon?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "Yeah, I am."

"You're how old...? Seventeen?" She asked, Crowley nodding in response.

"Eighteen in three weeks." He replied, "I live with my mother, Bela, I'm an A grade student, 'cause I'm awesome, I have amazing powers, and I've been having sex since I was sixteen. You go."

Stephanie's face resembled shock, even more so when Crowley added a bit more.

"Oh, and I'm bisexual...mainly go for women but there are some men I just couldn't live without fucking at least once."

He was smiling! She couldn't believe he'd just blurted that out to a stranger and was sitting there grinning about it.

"Wow...A lot of stuff in there I'd never tell a stranger." She breathed, Crowley chuckling softly at her, "Um...I'm eighteen in February...I live with my parents, Graham and Anne...I'm an A grade student, 'cause I'm awesome too, I'm a hunter's daughter and my sex life I am not going into."

"You've never done it, have you?" Crowley teased, watching Stephanie's face burn up with a blush.

"I have...I'm just not going into detail about it with you." She spat, turning back to her work.

"Wow. Touchy much?" Crowley chuckled, the smile fading from his face when Stephanie next spoke.

"You've spent too long with me." She said, "You know me now. Leave me alone."

He couldn't believe that she was actually getting rid of him, when he could be the best she'd ever had in her life. She didn't know what she was missing. He thought her a stupid girl for not going out with him, which later in his life became an embarrassing thing to remember abut himself.

"Go!" She snapped, watching him get up and leave while wiping away a tear that threatened to fall from her eyes.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm writing longer chapters! OMG, what's happening? *Chuckles* Thanks for the support so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Becky rushed over to Stephanie as she entered the lunch hall, relieved to see the hunter who really looked kind of upset.

"Steph, where've you been?" She asked, "Are you okay? What's happened?"

"Nothing." Stephanie replied, "Just doing my homework in the library, that's all."

"You could've come down here and joined us, y'know." Becky giggled, "We don't bite. Well...I do. Just not people."

Stephanie smiled and watched as Crowley entered the dining hall, like he was looking for her. She turned away and Becky led her to the group, asking her if everything was okay while shooting a glare at Crowley over her shoulder. He shook his head and headed back out of the hall, leaving Becky wondering if his plan to get to know her had backfired.

* * *

><p>Anne looked up as the front door slammed, exiting the living room to give her best smile to her daughter. She was about to ask how her day had been but was stopped by the vicious, cold glare on Stephanie's face. It was a look that Anne wasn't used to seeing, not from her own daughter.<p>

"You and Dad would rather have the teachers tell me what Dad's job is and that the school is full of creatures I didn't believe existed?" Stephanie asked with tears in her eyes, "Well thanks a fucking lot, Mom! Nice to know you care enough to fucking tell me yourselves!"

"Stephanie, please don't swear, dear." Anne said, cut off when Stephanie threw her bag to the floor.

"Don't swear?" She asked angrily, "_Don't swear_? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you have any idea what I've been through today? The girl who I'm shadowing with my schedule is a vampire. I fainted at the sight of her fangs. The school nurse is an angel, my English teacher's an angel, I'm in a class with werewolves, vampires, prophets, angels and fucking demons! One of them spent the entire day hitting on me!"

She sat on the bottom step of the stairwell and rested her head in her hands. She was so angry at her parents for not telling her the truth about her life, for not letting her in when they had 'talks' clearly about Graham's safety.

"How could you not tell me?" She asked with a sob, "Why would you do that to me, Mom?"

"Baby, I wanted to tell you, but your father insisted on your teachers...your hunting mentor telling you." Anne said softly, looking up as Graham walked through the door.

"You!" Stephanie yelled, moving toward her father and shoving him into the door, "You bastard! You fucking evil, lying bastard! I can't believe you!"

Anne pulled her back and Stephanie released herself from her mother's grip, picking up her bag and heading up the stairs.

"Don't bother making me any dinner, I don't want anything from you!" She cried, "Stay away from me until I feel ready to speak to you, because I am so mad at you guys right now!"

With that she stormed up the stairs, leaving Anne looking incredibly upset while Graham just looked shocked. Anne looked at her husband, shaking her head and trying to hide her tears.

"We should've told her." She whispered, going into the living room while Graham followed her to console her.

Upstairs, Stephanie opened up her laptop and decided to enter the email addresses of all her friends into her messenger and got out the first book Bobby had given her. She had a bit of research to do about vampires, and he wanted at least six pages of it by the morning. That was simple enough for Stephanie, and she got straight on with it, needing some time to relax. She was seething. Her parents were just...God, it was awful. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt that they'd never thought she was strong enough to handle the truth and it killed her inside. She talked to Becky for most of the night. She explained what had happened with Crowley, and how she felt kind of bad. Becky suggested perhaps that Stephanie should talk to him the next day. Only, Stephanie had no idea what Crowley had planned for her the next day.

* * *

><p>The day had been awesome.<p>

Religion with Zachariah first thing kind of sucked, but he was an intelligent guy, and an angel, which was cool enough on it's own. Then they'd had art with a beautiful demon named Lilith, and she her learning approach was quite different since she opted to make it more fun, as Lucifer's math lesson was. They'd had chemistry with Rufus after break, then music with Michael and physics with Ellen.

Then, Stephanie had gone to her hunting study with Bobby and he was pleased with the research she'd found. After discussing some of the other creatures that roamed the earth, he gave her the homework to find out six pages of information about Wendingos. She left his classroom an hour after school, and headed towards the main doors. But someone grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, and she found it to be Crowley.

"Say no to me now." He told her, "I dare you."

He flashed his eyes black and the look in her eyes was one of such fright, such horror that he immediately felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing. He'd known it was bloody stupid idea, and he didn't even know why the hell he'd gone along with it, but now there was probably no chance of her ever wanting to date him. Well, he'd fucked that up nicely! His gaze softened as his eyes returned to normal and he gently went to cup her cheek, only for her flinch away from him.

"God, I'm sorry..." He breathed, "Steph, I'm really sorry..."

"You stay away from me! You hear?" Stephanie sobbed, "You just stay the fuck away!"

With that, she ran out of the doors, leaving Crowley standing there feeling absolutely awful. God, if his mother knew what he just did, she'd be mortified.

* * *

><p>Crowley was in his room that night when his mother called him from downstairs. Apparently, Becky Rosen was at the door, and she desperately needed to speak to him. He knew he'd get a roasting from her. He liked to call a telling off a roasting. It was a term he used and he used alone, but it didn't make him feel any better about his current situation. God, how scared he was. Becky was a scary girl, anyone would agree, and right now he was about to feel her wrath.<p>

"What the hell?" She said as soon as she got through the bedroom door, "Steph's in a real state, what have you done to her?"

"Did the one thing that's probably put her off me for life." He admitted, not wanting to lie to the girl who was bearing her fangs, "Threatened her."

"You _threatened_ her?" Becky asked in disbelief, "And what the hell do you think that was supposed to achieve?"

"I don't know!" Crowley snapped, "I don't know! I just pinned her to the wall, turned on the eyes and dared her to say no to me."

"Jesus Christ, Crowley!" Becky cried in shock, "What the fuck did you think was gonna happen? She's absolutely distraught, she thought you'd try to rape her or something!"

"Would you just tell her how sorry I am?" He asked, "Please? I wasn't thinking when I did it, I feel bad, but if she doesn't want to speak to me, I respect her choice."

"I will." Becky replied, "Come near her at school and you're dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Crowley answered, "Loud and clear."

With that, Becky left quickly, passing a very confused Bela on the way out. Crowley sat on his double bed, rubbing his temples as he tried to find a way to apologise to Steph and have her accept it. He mentally kicked himself for ruining any chance he had with that girl and he vowed to never hurt her again. He'd never felt guilt like this in his life, only ever when he upset his mother, who knocked on the door and let herself in.

"You okay, darling?" She asked, sitting by her son and gently pulling him into a hug, "What's happened?"

"Mother, can you not smother me, please?" He asked in a tone that told Bela he was upset, and that whatever had gotten to him was something he needed to deal with on his own.

"I'm downstairs if you need me, my love." She said softly, "I love you, sweetheart, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied quietly, "Yeah, I do. Love you too."

With that, Bela kissed his head tenderly, heading out of his room and closing the door behind her. She'd heard muffled shouts but not known what had happened, and Becky wasn't a friend that Bela knew so she wondered why the girl had been there in the first place.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was awful.<p>

Stephanie avoided Crowley like he had the plague, because she was terrified of him, and it was so easy to tell. What Crowley hated the most was how tears filled her eyes whenever she saw him, and despite him throwing her apologetic looks, she still looked scared to death whenever her eyes met his. All day, Becky was there with a protective arm around her, shielding her from him almost, while all his friends wondered why he was so bothered by the new girl anyway.

When Bobby's lesson came up, though, the ultimate nightmare occurred. They had a history project on the persecution of witches in the Salem witch trials, and they were being paired up by Bobby. Crowley prayed for another partner other than Stephanie. He hoped and prayed.

"So, we'll have Dean and Becky...And Crowley and Stephanie."

Stephanie looked mortified and Becky went to protest, but Bobby stopped her and made the pairs sit together. Crowley really, really didn't want to go and sit with her because of how frightened of him she was, and when he sat next to her he could see her visibly shaking.

"Bobby, perhaps it's better if I worked with-..."

"Shut up, y'idjit." Bobby replied, "You're working with Steph whether you like it or not."

Crowley stopped talking and looked to Stephanie who looked to be on the verge of tears and he quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper he produced with his mojo and handed it to her, watching her take a quick look down at it and brush a tear from her cheek.

_I'm really, really sorry. _

_Can you forgive me?_

She fought back a sob and got her pen, quickly writing back and passing him the note.

_I don't know._

Crowley's hope faded at the words, and he watched Stephanie raise her hand as Bobby continued with the lesson.

"Please, may I be excused, Bobby? I don't feel so hot...Can I go and just get a drink?"

"Sure." Bobby replied, "Don't be long."

She thanked him with a nod and headed out of the room, Crowley watching her cover her mouth just as she vanished out of sight. He turned so he was facing the front and sighed, feeling relieved she'd at least replied to his note.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Again, thanks for all the support so far! There's a nice ending to this *grins evilly* Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Bela watched Crowley head up the stairs to his room looking rather sad, wanting desperately to ask why he was upset. But the knock at the door deterred her from her thoughts and she went to answer it. Crowley, who still felt guilty for what had happened, stopped on the stairs as he heard a soft, familiar voice sound from the doorway.

"Hi, Mrs Talbot? Is Crowley home?"

He turned around to see Stephanie standing at the door, her eyes showing clear signs of her hurt and upset. To think he'd caused her to feel so bad, but her reason for being there puzzled him. A flicker of hope filled him at the thought of her maybe accepting his apology.

"My name's Stephanie, I'm new to the school..."

"Sure, come in." Bela said softly, "He's just there."

She saw the look exchanged between the girl and her son, and saw the way Crowley was looking at the pretty brunette. Oh. Maybe his charms hadn't worked, but given the way she was clearly incredibly upset, Bela wondered what had gone on between them.

"H-hey..." Stephanie stuttered, feeling herself tear up again, "Can we talk...? Please?"

"Sure..." Crowley replied, beckoning her to follow him as he headed up the stairs.

"Crowley, what's going on?" Bela asked, Crowley just dismissing her with a wave as he led Stephanie to his room.

He closed the door behind her and gestured for her to sit on the bed, while he remained standing and moved away from the door so as not to intimidate her. He took a swig of his water and ran a hand over his face, letting out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks." Stephanie began, brushing a hand through her hair, "Crowley, you scared the hell out of me, and now we have to work together..."

"Steph, will you please try to understand that I really am sorry that you're so upset, and I'm sorry that I've scared you like that," Crowley said softly, "Honest to God, I feel dreadful."

"I was wondering if perhaps we should spend some time together somewhere." Stephanie said suddenly, "Maybe start over?"

Crowley's chest was filled with hope as those words were spoken into the room and he smiled softly, so grateful that perhaps his chances with her had just improved rather dramatically.

"Well...Do you want to spend some time now?" He asked, "Here?"

"Sure." Stephanie replied, "What do you wanna do?"

Crowley looked around his room and bit his lips, returning his gaze to Stephanie who'd found a photo of Crowley kissing a beautiful blonde boy, and she wondered who it was.

"Who's this?" She asked, watching sadness cloud Crowley's eyes.

"My first." He said, approaching the bed and sitting on it, "My first."

"Remember when you asked me about sex?" Stephanie said without warning, "I only had sex with my last boyfriend because he was moving away to Paris and I...um...I really miss him. We had sex for the last two weeks he was with me, just so we could make love without the pain. But the pain of his leaving was so much worse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight Months Ago<strong>_

The perfect way to say goodbye.

That's what Stephanie and her boyfriend Christian had dubbed this. Their final night together. As they made love slowly on the mattress Stephanie did everything in her power to hide her tears and fight her sobs. She'd cried once and that was already too much in her eyes. As they held one another and kissed one another, the tears returned and settled there in her eyes, sparkling in the candlelight of her bedroom.

"Love you." She whispered, choking on a sob.

"Love you too." He replied, stroking her tears away as they slid down her face, "C'mere."

He lifted her into his lap and they continued their slow, gentle movements until they reached their climax, and after as Christian held her in his strong arms, she just broke down into tears. He hushed her and soothed her all he could, but not without letting out his own tears at the horrible thought of leaving his first love behind.

They made love multiple times in the night and the following morning he left for Paris, leaving a heartbroken and hurt Stephanie behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"That's must be tough." Crowley said, earning a nod from Stephanie, "Uh...sorry about your boyfriend. I know how that feels."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, Crowley nodding softly.

"My only serious partner was an angel...called Aziraphale." He explained, Stephanie looking completely confused by the name, "Yeah, I used to call him Zira. We got together when I realised that girls weren't the only ones who turned me on, y'know? We were together from being fourteen until we were sixteen, and, as I said, he was my first. We ended up separated because..."

"Because what?" Stephanie asked.

"He died." Crowley explained, not noticing how Stephanie's eyes softened at his words, "They say angels can't die...but some hunter...someone who's rivalled with my family for years, decided to take him away from me. Stabbed him with an angel killing blade, which I have no idea how they got. This bastard just killed him right before my eyes, and cut just deep enough to make sure Zira died slowly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Ago<strong>_

Crowley did his best not to cry but it was way too difficult, especially with the one person he felt love for other than his mother laying there dying in his arms. Aziraphale was in tears, clearly from pain and fear of dying. Of abandoning Crowley like that.

"Hurts..." He choked out, Crowley taking his hand and kissing it gently.

"I know, love." He whispered, "I know."

He ran the same hand into the angel's blonde locks and had never seen Aziraphale look so child-like, so innocent...So frightened. The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable to look at but Crowley knew he couldn't not look at those beautiful eyes one more time when they could stare right back into his. He could feel both their bodies shaking and he gently raised Aziraphale a little, cradling him as he kissed him one last time, tasting blood on those soft lips.

"M'sorry." Aziraphale muttered, "M'sorry I failed you, darling. P-Promised I'd keep you safe...I wouldn't let him find you...Now look what happened."

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Zira." Crowley whispered hoarsely, his throat constricting with a sob that was desperate to leave his lips, "You did all you could for me, and I couldn't stop him...I love you so much."

"Love you too." Aziraphale whispered, wincing and curling up slightly with the pain, "Don't grieve too long, alright? Don't feel guilty for loving someone else or for being with someone else. D-Don't feel bad for lusting over another. I don't want you to be t-trapped and locked away from that. Just want you happy."

His voice was getting weaker, and all Crowley could think was, _'How the hell can I be happy if you're not with me?' _It was going to be so hard to cope without him being there. Without him being there to comfort him and hold him, without being able to return the favour. How the hell would he cope without him? The light was already seeping from the wound and Crowley watched the pain cross the dying angel's face.

"Love you, Crowley."

"Love you, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale curled up to the demon and smiled weakly through his tears when Crowley took his hand, buried his face in his hair and began to rock him back and forth where they rested on the cold, wet grass of the churchyard the hunter had taken Crowley to. The plan was to torture him with salt and Holy water, and then kill him by throwing him into the church and shooting him with a gun called 'The Colt', a demon killer which was accompanied by a knife that killed demons, which thankfully, the Masters family, Crowley's friends, had in their possession.

"Love you." The angel whispered weakly.

"Love you." The demon replied, closing his eyes as tears fell from them.

The angel's breathing ceased, and Crowley looked to see the ashes of Aziraphale's wings there on the ground. And all he could do was bury his face in his angel's hair and weep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Crowley didn't realise he'd shed a tear until he felt a pair of warm arms around him, one hand rubbing his back while the other was running through the hair at the back of his head and he realised Stephanie was holding onto him, and her face was buried in his shoulder. She was crying too.

"God, I'm so sorry..." She breathed, "I had no idea..."

"Not many people do." Crowley whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose and then rubbing over his tightly closed eyes with his thumb and middle finger to get rid of the tears, "Don't cry for me."

"That's horrible." Stephanie breathed, "That he had to die...Like that."

"And it's just as horrible that your boyfriend had to leave you for Paris." Crowley whispered, "That must've been hell for you."

"I haven't got the right to complain when you've..."

Crowley cut her off with a sharp shushing noise, pushing her away from his shoulder and looking at her tearful eyes.

"Look, we've both been through crap." He told her, "Honestly, we've been through our own Hell, but we're moving on."

The two nodded, and Stephanie hugged him once again, feeling his hand gently touch her face. He was being cautious with his actions, and he hesitantly touched her face, wiping her tears away before pressing a kiss to her temple. She stopped her motions and lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, and as he brought his other hand to her face and stroked her cheeks gently before kissing her lips gingerly, breaking away and looking into her tearful eyes. The look her gave her was if he was asking, 'Is this okay?'. And she nodded softly, running her hands up his sides as she held his shoulders before letting him kiss her as carefully again before their lips began to move against each other's, the kiss slowly but surely deepening.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support so far, you guys! You're awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Five**

The gentle sound of lips meeting and parting were all that could be heard in Crowley's room, accompanied by the soft breathing of the two teenagers continued to kiss gently, holding one kiss for a long time before breaking apart and staring at each other.

"Three days..." Stephanie breathed, "All this in three days."

"I know." Crowley said softly, "If you weren't okay with this, why did you let me kiss you?"

"I was okay with it, it's just..." Stephanie began, brushing her hair behind her ear as he gently wiped one of her falling tears away, "Zira..."

"One of the last things Zira ever said to me was not to be nailed down by grief, to move on and feel okay to feel for others." Crowley said, "And, yes, I hit on a lot of the single girls in school, but you...Just...You just stand out to me so much. I've never had feelings for anyone as quickly...Not even Zira, and yeah, it pains me to say that, but it's true."

All of this was a lot to take in. She'd only known him for three days and so much had happened. Her life had changed dramatically in the space of seventy-two hours and all she had to cling to, some sanity and similarity with the world she'd found herself to be apart of was the demon boy who had somehow managed to draw her into him, like a spider traps a fly with it's web, that similarity being both of them being left heartbroken because of losing their partners, in very, very different ways. But she didn't feel trapped in the least. She felt strangely comforted by his words, his touch. By his kiss more than anything.

"I can relate to you in losing your partner." He told her, "I know yours is still alive and only in Paris, but, darling, I can see how you're hurting. You need to move on...And so do I."

The thoughts that were going through his head were what his friends would think. He was only friends with the other demons because they were a species together. It's called solidarity, but while all this was going on, Ruby kept trying her luck with him and failing quite miserably. Alistair was funny. That was the only attraction to that group of friends apart from the safety in the species kind of thing. He also thought about the way Stephanie's friends judged him, and how they're probably do the same to her when they found out.

"You wanna make a go of it together, then?" Stephanie asked with a soft sniffle.

Crowley looked, quite honestly, a little shell shocked, but he smiled too and nodded softly, gently catching another tear that fell down her pretty face. He leaned in to kiss her tenderly, stroking his hand through her hair.

"Secret for now? Until we get used to it?" He asked, earning a gentle nod from Stephanie.

"Okay." She whispered, leaning in for another kiss, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch with you."

"Hey, I shouldn't have practically pounced on you." Crowley said, "I'm sorry I wasn't as chivalrous. My mother taught me better manners."

Stephanie grinned and gently took Crowley's hand in her own. Crowley smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with the light brushing of his thumb. She sighed softly and kissed him before going to her school bag, wiping her eyes and pulling out her books.

"Um...Could we make a work plan for the project?" She asked, "Plus I have a little homework to do for Bobby, so I'll need to be going soon."

"Okay," Crowley replied, "What creature are you researching?"

"Wendigo." She said quietly, "It hasn't got to be in until Friday, but I'd rather get it finished tonight."

"Well, you can stay here to do it if you want." Crowley replied, "Or I could just lend you a book of lore on Wendingos I have."

He took in the definite blush that had shown up on her cheeks and he found that she was still smiling from their first kiss. Maybe she was a little shocked by it, but he knew he wanted to kiss her again.

"That'd be great." She breathed, "Thanks."

Crowley handed her the book and she put it in her bag, handing her the work books that sat on the bed. She placed them in her bag, blushing slightly again as he brushed her hair behind her ear as it fell forward, gently pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips to hers again. He pressed the smallest kisses to her lips, slowly deepening them and cupping her face in both hands before winding one arm around her and pulling her closer as he slid his tongue in her mouth while her hands ran up his chest until one was tangled in his hair, Crowley laying her on her back and settling beside her as they kissed.

"You not getting a little closer?" Stephanie asked, while Crowley shook his head.

"Getting between a lady's legs isn't good manners, my love." He replied, "Not on the first date."

He winked at her and she giggled, kissing him softly before a slight frown crossed her gorgeous face.

"Is this okay?" She asked, "What we're doing? We barely know each other."

"We know more than I've known about some of my partners, darling." He told her, "Don't fret, alright?"

Stephanie nodded, staring into his eyes before her own slid closed as his lips met hers again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Stephanie awoke with a grin, and as she checked her phone she found a message from Crowley.<p>

_Don't forget it's a secret, gorgeous. X_

And her smile abruptly faded. Yeah, it was a secret. She couldn't tell anyone. Well...She'd told her parents, but that was all. Her father had flipped when he'd found out Crowley was a demon, but Anne had talked him down the best she could. Now, Stephanie was scared to bring Crowley home, and she'd begged her parents to keep the relationship a secret. Her father wanted to meet Crowley straight away, so Stephanie needed to ask him back to her place.

_I won't. I had to tell my parents. They want to meet you...Tonight. X_

She waited for his reply as she brushed her hair, then went to the bathroom to freshen up. Her phone rang out which told her she had a message, and she practically ran into the room with her toothbrush in her mouth, checking the message from Crowley.

_Sure thing, darling. We have got that project after all. Xx_

With a grin, Stephanie finished brushing her teeth and replied to the message as she got dressed.

_You're a star, baby. Make-out before school? Can't go all day without kissing you at least once. Xx_

Throwing on her clothes and putting on her necklace while she waited for the reply, Stephanie paced the room, biting her lip and feeling herself heat up at the thought of making out with him before school, unleashing her energy that she'd have to fight against all day.

_My place. My mother knows about us, she won't mind. Xx_

Grabbing her bag, she bolted down the stairs, shoving a slice of toast in her mouth and heading off for Crowley's. Bela got a surprise when she saw the happy teen at the door, while her son just walked up to the grinning girl, cool as anything, and just kissed her deeply. Bela raised an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking her head and walking away. Crowley was really quite hung up on this girl, and after the clear make-out session that had taken place the night before, she didn't know how the two had the energy to meet this early for more making out.

"Alright, Crowley, let her up for air!" She cried, "Go upstairs, you two. You'd better get this out of your system before school."

* * *

><p>Zachariah closed his eyes and almost cursed as the familiar sound of opening wings filled the room, turning to see Castiel with his wings spread across the classroom. He was flushing a deep shade of red, and Zachariah couldn't help but pity him. He knew what this was like. Being unable to control the sudden spreading of your wings when they were having a growth spurt.<p>

"Are you alright, Castiel?" He asked, "Have you hurt them?"

Castiel nodded softly and Zachariah nodded too.

"I see." He replied as he reached under his desk and pulled out a jar of Holy Oil, placing it in Castiel's hands, "Fix them up."

Castiel gently massaged the tips of his wings with the Holy Oil in the least sensitive place, and tucked them back in before Zachariah sent him to see the nurse.

"Okay, kids, the most uncomfortable topic of all is for our debate today." He said, sitting on his desk, "Sex before marriage."

The class groaned and he chuckled, shaking his head and looking at his pupil's.

"Look, I totally understand that nowadays, sex before marriage happens, whereas many years ago it was seen as sin, and to be frowned upon. So, should people wait to have sex before marriage?" He asked, "Or doesn't it matter?"

"I think that couples should wait." Jessica said bashfully, "If that's their belief. But some people also like to...experiment."

Alistair, Meg and Ruby laughed at that while Crowley glared at them, reminding them of what he'd done and what he'd lost as well. They stopped laughing straight away and apologised softly to him, Ruby smiling sweetly and rubbing his back. That was Ruby's problem. She wanted too much contact with him, and he didn't know how to let her down gently. Now, he had to and soon, because Stephanie sure as hell wouldn't like to have to witness her touching his arm, his hand, his chest, whatever to show him her affection.

"I agree to a certain extent," Stephanie began, remembering how she'd been taught to speak during a debate, "I don't believe sex determines your love for someone, but I do believe that the act of sex, or making love can show a couple how deeply their spiritual and emotional connection runs, and they can really show their love for each other in the most intimate form possible. I think that sex before marriage just shows that you trust your partner enough to make a strong bond with you like that before you take your vows, and quite frankly, I'm all for it."

The class sat silent while Zachariah shook himself out of his shocked state.

"Stephanie, what a wonderful and mature opinion you just gave." He praised, "Good job. That point was well made, and I like how mature and grown up you were as you made it. Well done."

Crowley smiled a little dreamily. She was all for sex before marriage. That was a bonus. But her level of maturity was astonishing to him. He wasn't anywhere near that mature. He'd probably just come out with a sarcastic comment, but Stephanie had class. He liked that.

He liked it a lot.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Thank you so, so much for the support with the last chapter! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter and things get a little bit steamy for Crowley and Stephanie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"Okay, so my parents kinda flipped when they found out you were a demon." Stephanie told Crowley as they headed up the porch steps of her house, holding hands, "This is why they want to meet you today."

"Hey, they'll love me." Crowley said, "I'm a charmer."

"Of course, baby." Stephanie replied, "Just...be careful. Please."

She was worried and her grip tightened on his hand as she opened the front door, leading him through and going to walk into the living room only to be stopped as Crowley stopped moving. He went to take a step but he found he couldn't which raised Stephanie's suspicions greatly. She lifted up the bottom of the rug and gasped, showing Crowley the Devil's trap that rested underneath it.

"DAD!" She yelled, watching her father approach from the kitchen with a gun in his hand, "What are you doing?"

She stood in front of Crowley, keeping a tight hold of his hand while her father drew closer. He nodded his head for her to move and she shook her head with near tearful, disappointed eyes. She couldn't believe her parents were doing this. Whether to her or her boyfriend. She almost snarled at her father as she kept Crowley close to her, gripping his hand even tighter.

"You wanna kill him, you have to kill me too." She said, feeling him wind his arms around her waist, "Put the damn gun down."

"Put it down, Graham. Right now."

Stephanie looked up to see her mother Anne approaching, and she took the gun out of Graham's hand. Stephanie felt Crowley relax behind her and she turned herself carefully and hugged him close to her, fighting back her tears at the thought of Crowley laying dead on the floor like he could've been. She felt him kiss her head tenderly and she relaxed, looking to her mother with reddening eyes.

"Could you break the trap, please?" She asked, Anne going to get a cloth while Graham looked at his daughter and the demon boy who had his hands on her, "You've got problems, Dad."

Anne quickly cleaned up the trap and Crowley stepped out of it.

"Mom, Dad, this is Crowley," Stephanie began, "Crowley, this is my mother Anne, and my dad Graham."

She raised her head defiantly, Crowley sliding his hand into hers gently.

"We're going upstairs to work." She said sternly, "We won't be coming down for dinner, I'll order ours in."

With that, she headed up the stairs with Crowley tow, trying not to get upset as they headed to her room. When they got through the bedroom door she closed it, pressing her forehead to it and turning around to her boyfriend who showed nothing but concern for her as he took in her upset look.

"God, I'm so, so sorry, Crowley..." She breathed, pulling him into a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, darling." He promised, rubbing her back, "I'm okay."

She smiled and kissed him softly, leading him to the bed and kissing him again. The truth was that they'd done their work in the library on their lunch hour and now they had the evening to just be together. They moved close together, kicking their shoes off and sharing a kiss that was deep and tender before they took their jackets off and sat close together, kissing softly again while Crowley pulled Stephanie closer. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss, before she stood up and went behind the screen in the corner of her room, suddenly taking her clothes off.

"Don't get your hopes up." She said, "I'm just getting changed."

"Oh, what a shame." Crowley replied, "Can I have a look?"

"No, you can't!" Stephanie laughed, "You're a pervert, Crowley."

"I'm sexy one too, aren't I." He said, earning another laugh from Stephanie who emerged in a dark pink short sleeved dress, his eyes widening as the skirt flowed to just above her knees.

"Sorry, I need to be comfortable." She said softly, "So, I can do this..."

With that she sat herself on his lap, feeling him harden against her.

"As much as I love your attempts at being sexy, and believe me, you are _incredibly _sexy," Crowley began, "It's not fair that you're this revealed in front of me!"

"Oh, are you gonna pout like a ittle, wittle girl?" Stephanie asked with a teasing grin, "Baby, I've got the need for you."

"You've got the need?" Crowley asked with a smile, "The need for this?"

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, kissing down her chin and leaning in to kiss her neck. He felt her shiver slightly in his arms as he kissed around the expanse of her beautiful, slender throat, gently laying her on her back and laying in between her bare legs. They were so close as they kissed and ran soft hands over the other person's body, Stephanie gently pressing her hips against his and let out a quiet moan, Crowley hushing her and kissing her lips.

"Shhh," He whispered, "Your parents are downstairs."

"Mmm..." Stephanie giggled, "You wanna be a bit naughty?"

"Again, sweetheart, your parents are downstairs." He chuckled, stroking her face gently.

"Yeah, we can't be naughty." She said softly, sighing as he ran a hand over her neck, down her shoulders, over her breast and down to her thigh, "Don't make me punish you!"

She pulled out a container of salt and Crowley shot back, chuckling when she shook it and there was nothing in it. She edged closer to him and kissed him tenderly, pulling him down to lay beside her as they kissed again. The knock on the door made Crowley jump, but Stephanie pulled him back down beside her and looked up as her mother entered.

"Do you guys want a soda or something?" She asked, smiling softly at them both, "I'm sorry about Graham, he just doesn't understand. Are you okay, Crowley?"

"Yeah, thanks." Crowley replied with a smile.

"Do you want a drink, baby?" Stephanie asked, Crowley nodding softly.

"Okay. Thank you." He replied, looking at Anne who nodded and looked to Stephanie.

"We'll have soda, please, Mom." The teen said softly, Anne grinning at them both as they kissed tenderly.

"I'll be up in a minute." She said, closing the door and smiling at the giggles that came from within her daughter's room.

Stephanie smiled as Crowley bit her ear and laced their fingers together, her hand going to card through the hair at the back of his head. They kissed tenderly, gently and lightly, before they nuzzled each other softly and sharing a warm embrace. They looked at each other and Stephanie ran her hands down his back, cupping his backside gently and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Crowley?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You wanna a little..." She began, leaning into his ear, "Sugar?"

"Now, now." He scolded, "Slowly, love. We've got plenty of time to get to know each other's bodies."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just a quick look." He said, watching her pull the top of her dress out to give him a glance at her black lace bra that lay underneath, "Wow...They're gorgeous."

"Thank you." Stephanie replied with a blush, letting go as her mother knocked on the door.

Anne brought their drinks and the two thanked her, placing them on the bedside table as she left the room.

"Can I give 'em a kiss?" Crowley asked, Stephanie shaking her head, "Oh, please..."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, nodding and settling back against the pillows as he leaned in to kiss her neck, trailing down to reach her chest. She watched him gently spread the fabric as he exposed the sides of her ample breasts, pressing the softest kiss to her left breast, smiling at the hitching of breath that followed his ministration.

"This nice?" He asked as he kissed across her chest, hearing a soft moan in response.

"Mhm..." She breathed, running her fingers into his hair.

"More, darling?" He asked gently, earning a nod from his girl, "You really like this, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Stephanie replied, "Very much."

"Do you wanna stay at mine tomorrow night?" He asked, "I know how soon this is, but...My mother won't mind if we have a quiet night in."

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Honest to God. She's all for sex before marriage." He says, "She was the one who suggested Zira and I..."

"Huh...Okay." Stephanie smiled, "What do you have planned for this quiet night in?"

Crowley smirked and Stephanie smiled lazily, getting all the answers she needed with that one look. She stroked his face before pushing it back towards her chest, shivering as his lips touched her skin. Crowley began to kiss her chest again and she grinned, breathing out softly as her hips rocked up against his stomach.

"Mmm..." She hummed, beaming at him and meeting his lips in a kiss, "So...how far do you wanna go on Friday?"

"Let's not set a marker on it, eh?" He said softly, "We'll just see where the night takes us. But let's just say, I have plenty of...stuff...should we need it."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." Stephanie laughed, settling and looking into his eyes, "You're so handsome."

"Thank you." He replied, kissing her gently, "You're so gorgeous."

Stephanie giggled and thanked him, giving him a long, deep kiss before taking his hand in her own.

"I didn't think I'd find someone so soon." She said, stroking his face softly, "Especially someone like you."

"What, 'cause I'm a demon?" Crowley asked confused.

"No, no!" Stephanie said, scared she'd upset him, "No! I mean someone as amazing as you...Your friends just seem totally..."

"They're total wankers, aren't they." He laughed, "Listen, I've got to find the time to let Ruby down gently because...she's got feelings for me, and I've known for a while. It was harmless flirting before but I'll have to tell her now...Now I have you."

And all Stephanie could do was pull him into a kiss.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with this so far! You guys are incredible. I've decided to turn some of the fics into comics and I'm practising drawing with an artist's mannequin named Marvin. He's my drawing buddy now *chuckles*. I'm going to do _**We Will Not Fall**_ as the first comic. They'll be on my Deviantart profile when they're done.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

"WHAT?"

Stephanie ducked as her father threw a book across the room. Wow. Overreaction, much? She'd just explained she was spending Friday night at Crowley's and her father had totally freaked out, like crazily freaked out. She was so scared she'd sent a text to Crowley telling him so, and she backed up to the wall, finding security in the layers of brick, plaster and wallpaper that supported her at that moment.

"Stephanie, you've known him for four days! Four days! And you're sleeping over at his place?" Graham yelled, "And what will you be doing while you share his bed, which I presume is where you're sleeping?"

"You never had a problem with this when I was with Christian, so why the hell is it an issue with Crowley, huh?" Stephanie yelled, "'Cause he's a demon? Because he's spawned from Hell? Well, he's the most amazing guy I've ever met, and I'm going to stay with him tomorrow because Mom told me I can. I only told you as a sign of respect for you. I'd rather let you know where I am than have you worry!"

Then her phone buzzed in her pocket and she ignored it for the moment, gazing at her father with hurt in her eyes. She was sick of his prejudice. Sick of his lack of understanding. He was plain ignorant to her feelings and it hurt her to think that a protective as he was being, he wasn't giving Crowley the chance to prove himself a trustworthy boyfriend. He really was good to her. He'd even given her flowers just before she'd left, and Anne was busy placing them in a vase for her.

"I swear, Dad, if you keep hurting me like this, you're going to lose me." She said quietly, heading out of the room and up the stairs.

She checked her phone, seeing a message from Crowley.

_Stay strong, my darling. If you want to call me when it's over, you can. Xx _

The first thing she did was call him as soon as she got into her room, wiping away a falling tear as she waited for him to answer the phone. It was ringing for so long she was scared he wasn't going to pick up, but finally the sound of his concerned voice was on the other end of the line and Stephanie could've sobbed because she was so happy to hear his voice.

"_Hello, gorgeous." _He said softly, _"Are you alright?" _

"Yeah, I am now." She replied, her voice breaking as she began to cry, "Sorry..."

"_Don't be." _He said, _"I take it he's upset you. Do you want me to come to your room? I can, y'know. Just a quick thought and I'll be with you." _

"Please." She whispered, feeling a change in the air and hanging up her phone, knowing that Crowley had joined her in the room, "Hey."

She turned to him with the most tearful and hurt filled eyes Crowley had seen since the night Zira died, and the first thing he did when he'd hung up his phone was pull her into his arms and hold her to his chest. She cried into his shoulder and he gently stroked his hand through her hair, rubbing her back tenderly.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting the two on the bed while he held her hand, keeping his hand moving slowly up and down her back.

"My dad freaked about tomorrow." She said softly, "He threw a book across the room."

"He really doesn't like me." Crowley chuckled while Stephanie lightly ran her hand over his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing his lips, "My mom does."

"That's a start, I guess." Crowley replied, "Look, I'm sorry I can't stay, but my mother's calling me. I didn't tidy my room like I promised."

With tender kisses, they said their goodbyes and Stephanie started to get ready for bed, while Crowley appeared at home and waved his hand over his room, tidying it up. He sat on his bed, wondering how little Stephanie would be wearing at that moment. He couldn't wait for the next day. Bela had said she'd turn his room into a romantic paradise for them, which included candles, music and probably rose petals on the bed.

He and his mother had no secrets. She knew exactly what he had planned and she wasn't overly bothered because at the end of the day, he was a teenager, and as she often said, she'd been there, done that and got the t-shirt. She didn't mind as long as he and Stephanie were careful. He smiled and reached into the drawer of his bedside table, looking at the stack of condoms and the bottle of lube and grinning to himself. It wasn't always easy to get into a girl's body, like people show in the movies. Sometimes girls needed a bit of lubing up and the guy did too, which is why Crowley always had a bottle. He'd encountered plenty of times he'd had to use it with a girl, and it never bothered him. It was only natural that sometimes they needed it. He just hoped he could get as far as he wanted it to.

* * *

><p>Stephanie waited on the doorstep in her nicest jeans and a dark purple gypsy top which floated around her body with every move she made. Crowley smiled as he opened the door, letting her inside. She's put on her new underwear, a grey bra with lace and matching girl-boxers. If they got far enough, at least she was kitted out for it.<p>

"Look at you." He said with a grin, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Stephanie grinned, "You look handsome."

Crowley chuckled and thanked her, leading her inside. Bela had gone to stay with her sister in the next town for the weekend, giving Crowley and Stephanie some time to be together. Crowley had ordered a pizza and the table was set for them to eat it, and he'd even stolen a bottle of Bela's wine for them to drink. Soft music was playing through the dining room and Crowley led Stephanie to her seat, pulling out the chair for her and allowing her to sit in before he pressed a tender kiss to her head.

"This looks delicious." She said, Crowley chuckling in response.

"Oh, glorious take-out." He grinned, "Much better than my cooking, love."

With a smiled, they began to eat their meal.

* * *

><p>Stephanie gasped and burst into little giggles as she saw the way Bela had fixed up Crowley's room. It looked beautiful. Very girlie to say it was a boy's room. But the petals, the candles and the music made her smile, and as Crowley closed the door, the two fell into a deep, passionate kiss. Crowley began to walk Stephanie back towards the bed, unfastening another button in his shirt as he gently lay them down, the two moving up to the pillows as Crowley settled between Stephanie's legs, kissing her lips, then her chin and moving to her neck, pressing light kisses to it before returning to her lips. With a smile, Stephanie ran her hands to his shirt, beginning to unbutton it a little. She hummed into the kiss as she rolled them over, pinning Crowley down and sitting herself up, letting him run his hands up her body as she pulled her shirt over her head.<p>

"Damn, Steph..." He breathed, "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Thanks." Stephanie giggled, "Let's get a look at this chest..."

She leaned down and kissed him, kissing his neck which he responded to by running his hands into her hair, letting her kiss down to his shirt where she started to unbutton it. She giggled as he sat up and kissed her neck slowly while she continued to unfasten his shirt, grinning at the strong torso she was met with.

"Beautiful." She beamed, pushing the shirt from his shoulders and laying back down on top of him, sighing as he turned them over and kissed down her body, all the way to her feet.

He pulled off the white socks with rainbow stripes and then reached up to unfasten her jeans, looking up at her for confirmation that it was okay, and when she nodded and lifted her hips he pulled her jeans down her legs. She went to unfasten his belt but found his boxers instead, and he'd whisked his pants away with a thought.

"Cheater!" She yelled, laughing as he grabbed her hands and pinned them by her sides, ravishing her chest with kisses, "Mmm, Crowley, stop it!"

"C'mere, darling." He whispered, sitting her up and reaching around her back, "Can I take this off?"

"If you want." Stephanie said with a smile, holding onto him as he kissed her shoulders and took off her bra, revealing to him her ample breasts.

"You're beautiful." He told her, kissing her lips and pulling her closer into his lap, caressing her chest with his lips and tongue before he took a breast in his mouth, hearing the gentle sounds of Stephanie's pleasure escaping her full lips as he carefully began to suck at her breast.

"God, you're incredible." She told him, tipping her head back as he moved to her other breast.

He set her on her back and kissed down her body, gently nipping at the parts of her she was most sensitive, stopping at her grey boxers. He pressed a kiss to her pelvis, looking into her eyes for permission before taking the soft cotton in his hands and pulling it away from her body.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Here comes chapter eight! Hope you enjoy! Sorry its been a few days since my last update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Stephanie watched as Crowley studied her naked body, taking in the look in his eyes as they glistened in the candlelight that surrounded them. He smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips with the utmost gentleness.

"You are so bloody gorgeous." He told her, "Why the hell are you with me?"

"Because I think you're amazing." Stephanie replied, kissing him deeply before breaking it to look at his boxers, "Get 'em off."

Crowley grinned and did as she asked, kissing her deeply as he lay himself down on her, both of the gasping at the sensation of their naked bodies being pressed together. Crowley began to kiss his way down her body, running his hands over her legs and then lifting them over his shoulders. Stephanie saw spots as she ran her hands into his hair, covering her eyes with her forearm as she panted and shivered on the mattress, and it didn't take long for Crowley to pull away and kiss his way back to her lips. With a grin, the two kissed and mingled Stephanie's taste with their tongues.

"Turn over, handsome." Stephanie ordered, Crowley turning onto his back and accepting a kiss from her, their bodies moving together in a soft rhythm, "My turn."

She kissed her way down his body, taking his impressive length in her mouth and sucking gently. He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, gripping her hair and then taking her hand as she began to stroke him tenderly, gripping him in her hand and squeezing just enough to make him buck in her hand.

"You wanna go on top first?" She asked him, "Or you want me to go on top?"

"C'mere." Crowley said softly, sitting up and getting the condom and lube from his drawer, "Just a second."

He put on the condom and lubed himself up a little, beckoning her closer and taking her hand as he guided her into his lap, lining himself up against her entrance before allowing her to lower herself onto him. She gasped and pulled back up, trying to get comfortable before finally settling on his lap and gripping him as he rocked his hips upward.

"You okay?" He asked, earning a nod from her, "Good."

"Are you?" She asked, smiling as he kissed her.

"I'm good." He whispered, kissing her again as they sat for a moment, just to take each other in, "I'm gonna turn you over."

He gently turned her onto her back and began to move his hips against hers slowly, taking in her pleading eyes as she reached out to him. He settled himself against her body, keeping his movements gentle as she moved her hips with his, meeting his lips in the gentlest of kisses. He leaned into her neck, kissing it tenderly while continuing to move inside her body. She moaned gently, gripping his arms and tipping her head back as they continued to move, keeping close while sharing soft, gentle kisses. With every movement, Stephanie trembled, and just holding Crowley to her body was enough to keep her feeling safe and okay.

It wasn't like in the movies where people can just have sex and nothing goes wrong, where everything looks so wonderful and so easy. It was real. Sometimes they clashed hips because they were still getting into rhythm, sometimes their kisses were messy because they couldn't quite reach each other. But other times, Stephanie's hands just held Crowley in the perfect place. Sometimes their kisses were incredible because they'd caught each other just at the right moment. Stephanie's hand rested on the pillow and Crowley gently took it in his own, lacing his fingers with hers before tightening the grip and pulling her into his lap again. They both gasped and gripped each other, sharing kisses as they came down from the high that drove both of them crazy, and as they settled, Stephanie let of a soft laugh while Crowley kissed her neck gently. The two of them looked at each other, and there was a change in the air, like a sudden realisation of something that neither could explain or understand.

"Wow..." Stephanie breathed, resting her head on Crowley's shoulder as he hugged her closely, "Fuck, you're incredible."

Crowley didn't answer. He just smiled and kissed her tenderly, laying back against the pillows and pulling her with him while she climbed off of him and rested by his side. She ran her hand over his chest and kissed his neck and cheek, grinning as he took her hand in his own. The feeling of him being inside her had just been so amazing that she felt so empty without him connected to her like that. And for the first time, Crowley didn't feel guilty about sleeping with another person. He didn't feel like he'd betrayed Aziraphale like he normally did, and the relief was a great comfort.

"You tired?" He asked, earning a nod from Stephanie was curling up against him, "Me too. You want to sleep?"

"If you want to." Stephanie mumbled, "We blowing the candles out?"

Crowley just waved his hand and the room fell into darkness, peace sweeping over the two as they curled up to sleep. Stephanie rolled onto her side, feeling Crowley kiss her shoulder as he settled behind her, holding her around her front. They whispered soft words to each other, sharing a gentle kiss before falling asleep, Crowley's hand holding Stephanie's.

* * *

><p>The sound of Stephanie's waking made Crowley smile as he rested on his elbow to look at her. She turned onto her back and ran her hand through her hair, beaming as she saw him. He stroked her face as she stroked his, lazy smiles there on both their faces.<p>

"Good morning." She whispered, earning a soft reply from Crowley before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"How are you?" Crowley asked, running his hand over her hip.

"I'm wonderful, thank you." Stephanie laughed, "What about you?"

"I'm fantastic." Crowley replied, kissing her again and biting softly on her bottom lip before climbing out of bed and getting dressed, "Stay there, love."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting her settle back against the pillows before he headed for the door.

"I'm gonna make you breakfast. Something I'm good at." He said with a grin, winking at her and leaving her to settle in bed again.

She smiled and changed into some pyjamas, waiting for Crowley to return with the food. And when he came back he had a plate of pancakes, two mugs of what Stephanie realised was tea. She sat up and welcomed him back to bed, the two settling to eat their breakfast. An hour or so later, they decided to share a shower. A very passionate, steamy shower.

Then, after clearing up the previous night's dishes, the couple headed into the living room and settled to watch a movie, both cuddling one another as they shared soft kisses and touches throughout the duration. It was so peaceful. Just them and nothing else to worry about.

"Hey, you know when school ends..." Stephanie began, "How do you guys go about going to college? How many colleges accept werewolves and angels?"

Crowley chuckled.

"We stay at the school. Right until we finish. It's a whole government thing. There's a section for kids like us, and they basically send us our course stuff and the teachers deliver it."

"Awesome." Stephanie replied, "What after?"

"We just...go and live, I guess." Crowley replied, "We tend to settle close to the ones we've made good friends with, or are in relationships with. That's been the trend for years."

Stephanie nodded, gasping as her phone vibrated. She looked to see it was Becky calling her.

"Damn..." She breathed, "Just a sec..."

She flipped it open, hearing a happy squeal on the other end of the line. Becky wanted to go shopping, but Stephanie said she was busy doing work. A very disappointed Becky hung up, and Stephanie knew that people would begin to suspect on Monday.

"Hey." Crowley said softly, "Smile, darling."

He brushed a finger under her chin and then kissed her, allowing her to embrace him in a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. With a deep sigh, she pulled back and brushed a hand through her hair, looking into the demon's eyes.

"People are gonna find out sooner or later." He said, "We'll just give it a little time, eh?"

"Yeah." Stephanie smiled, "You're so amazing."

She kissed his lips and climbed onto his lap, giggling as he lay her on the sofa and kissed her deeply and passionately. With a grin they pressed their foreheads together, sharing another kiss and lacing their fingers together.

Little did they know that trouble was waiting for them just around the corner.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Sorry for the length between this and the last chapter! I'm creating monthly plans for fic updates, although the possibility of a job and social events (such as dates *Waggles eyebrows*) may interrupt the schedule. Also, I'm going to redraw the pictures I did for 'Paths' in a comic rather than manga style. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll keep you up to date with daily updates. Tomorrow's updates should at least include some of the following:

1. The Other Winchester

2. A Day In The Life

3. It Just Takes A Tumble

4. Inspired By You

I'm setting 2 hours per fic. Also tomorrow I have an interview for an apprenticeship :D

Enjoy this chapter, if you haven't fallen asleep with my incessant rambling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

Saturday night was peaceful.

Outdoors, the night was calm, quiet, the only sounds being the passing of cars and the gently calling of crickets. The moon was large, sky dark and dotted with twinkling stars while a gentle breeze blew through the September air. Inside Crowley's home, he and Stephanie were kissing on the couch, their bodies pressing together as they ran their hands over each other. Stephanie found him so wonderful and so charming, and she really, really hated to be apart from him which shocked her somewhat.

"Bed?" He asked as he broke a kiss.

"Again?" Stephanie asked, "Baby, we've barely been together a week. Maybe we could go a little slower?"

Crowley nodded and pulled her closer, kissing her lips deeply with tenderness and gentleness. She was amazing to him, so unique and so...likeable...Yeah, that was the term. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, polite and she saw past his race, past the creature that he was. She saw him for what he was really like, and he was so grateful to her for not shunning him because he was a demon. Their kissing slowly came to a stop, and Stephanie gently eased herself into his arms, relaxing against his chest.

"Darling?" He said softly, hearing her hum in response as she rubbed his chest, "You aren't worried about school, are you?"

"No, of course not." She giggled, "We can totally keep away from each other, we've done it since we got together."

"Yeah, three days ago." Crowley laughed, "But, we've crossed that line, my love. We've slept together."

Stephanie smiled as she thought about the night before, curling closer to Crowley and snuggling right into him. She sighed dreamily, rubbing his chest yet again before she pressed a long kiss to his cheek, stroking his other cheek gently. The night before had been so wonderful and she hadn't wanted it to end. She'd never met anyone like Crowley. He treated her well, he cared for her, he looked after her and really, she couldn't ask for much more than that.

"Last night was incredible." She breathed, "Really..."

Crowley beamed and pressed his lips to her temple, humming out an agreement in response and pressing his lips to hers gently. The feel of the smile she gave as he kissed her made him smile too and they broke away with a soft laugh, both jumping at the crash that sounded from upstairs. They both looked to one another, and Crowley just felt a surge of worry rush through his system at the thought of someone harming Stephanie. He didn't want anyone hurting his girl, and out of instinct he grabbed her wrist and shielded her behind him.

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" He told her, taking her hand in his own, "No matter what."

Stephanie nodded and Crowley grabbed an iron poker, keeping a hold of Stephanie and jumping slightly as she clutched at the sleeve of his shirt. They crept up the stairs, hearing the sound of familiar giggles which made Crowley gasp. He hurried up the stairs, opened his mother's bedroom door and shoved Stephanie inside, closing the door and locking it before heading to his room. He couldn't believe his friends had appeared in his room and broken his window in the process. Typical of them all, though. Selfish.

"Oi, you lot!" He snapped, "Bugger off! I don't want to see you tonight. You can wait while Monday."

"Crowley!" Ruby squealed, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him, "You're so gorgeous, you handsome demon, you!"

"Ruby, get off!" He snapped, "Out of my house, right now!"

All of them were drunk, and Crowley's concern was Stephanie. Hopefully she'd put a line of salt by the doors and windows as she'd been learning to. He shot a quick glance to his mothers room and saw a line appearing under the door, and with a grin he pried Ruby off of him and got out his cell phone.

"I'll call your parents..."

Every one of them vanished. With a smile he knocked on his mother's bedroom door, watching Stephanie opening it very slowly. He reached out and stroked her face gently as she looked frightened, feeling her relax beneath his touch. He knew how she hated his friends and all he'd wanted was to keep her safe from harm.

"You want to break that salt line, love?" He asked, watching her brush it out of the way with a broom Crowley handed her.

"I love how you can mojo things up." She giggled, stepping out of the room and straight into his arms as his picked her up.

He waved his hand, locking the house up and turning out all the lights but those in his room, carrying her into the room and laying her on the bed. Settling above her, Crowley kissed her deeply, taking her hand in his own and pinning it to the bed. Their kisses were deep, long and passionate, and when they were broken both teenagers were desperate for another. Crowley hadn't felt like this for so long, and the feelings he was having scared him a lot, but he knew they were all very real and very natural. He wondered if she felt the same way about him, and he hoped so. As he broke a kiss, he looked down at her, watching as her lips were graced with a lazy, but beautiful smile.

"Steph?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" She replied, opening her eyes to gaze into his, "What is it, baby...?"

Crowley just leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye..." Stephanie said softly as she stood in the hallway of Crowley's home, her arms around him as he held her and kissed her cheek.<p>

She didn't want to go home. Not at all. She loved spending time with him, and she loved how he cradled her in his arms as they slept the night before. She loved how he'd protected her the night before at the possibility of intruders, how he'd kept her safe from his friends. She just hoped that things would be okay the next day at school.

"Bye, darling." Crowley whispered, looking out into the dawn that Sunday morning, "Be safe."

"You too." Stephanie replied, kissing him once more before opening the door and leaving him behind.

She walked in the crisp autumn air, shivering slightly as she headed home, being sure to keep her eyes open for anyone from her school. She didn't need to be seen by any of them. If they knew about her and Crowley, things could go wrong for both of them.

Little did she know that a complete stranger to her was about to wreck all she'd just found.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **AU. Stephanie never expects her new school to be full of people who are connected to the supernatural, let alone fall in love with the demon boy who she honestly can't stand at the start. Unfortunately, their love almost gets torn apart. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Stephanie Marriott and her family.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support so far! Some more hotness is coming up in later chapters! OH! And it's my pay day tomorrow! YAY! ENJOY READING!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Curse Between Us<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

Monday was going by way too slowly for Crowley and Stephanie's liking. Meaningful looks and sneaky touches or kisses weren't enough for them. They'd met briefly in their lunch hour behind the gym block and had shared desperate and deep kisses, both holding onto each other for as long as they could.

"What are we doing?" Crowley asked, "We should be walking out hand in hand..."

"You really think that's gonna go down well?" Stephanie asked, running her hand over Crowley's cheek gently, "Baby, we need to wait...Until we know people aren't gonna judge us...That okay with you?"

Crowley looked a little hurt but Stephanie knew it was because he wanted to tell people that he was dating her. He'd said he couldn't wait to tell people that he was dating such an amazing girl. He actually didn't think he was worthy of her. She was so much more than he deserved, so he was determined to make sure he treated her the best he could.

"Yeah, it is..." He said, sighing and holding her closer to him, "I just wish we weren't hiding like this."

"I know, I know." She whispered, kissing him softly, "I'm sorry..."

Crowley pressed his lips to hers and then her temple, letting her go and watching her walk one way while he headed the other. It was killing them both to be separated the way they were, but they had after school to be together. But Stephanie knew her friends were getting a little suspicious. She rejoined them, getting looks that made her feel uneasy before Dean spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

"Hey, have you seen the new kid going around school?" He asked, "He's a hunter. Name's Gordon Walker."

"He seem nice?" Stephanie asked, earning a shake of the head from Dean.

"Nah. Swans around like he owns the place." He said lowly, "Crowley's been hanging around you a lot today. You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just about a project that Bobby's asked me to do for my hunting." Stephanie explained, "Nothing much. Just something he has a book on and Bobby asked him to help me out...'cause of that other project."

"Right." Becky said, looking towards the others suspiciously, "Look, we have our next class soon."

Stephanie felt angry as everyone was sharing looks, and she frowned, putting a hand on her hip and running her hands over her forehead.

"Look, do you guys have a problem with me, or something?" She asked, "There's obviously something going on, so would you please tell me what it is?"

The group looked at each other and then at Becky, everyone clearly begging her to not saying anything. But she turned around with an utter bitch face and folded her arms.

"You and Crowley fucking or what?" She asked, earning gasps from the others.

"Becky!" Jo scolded.

"Becky, that's totally out of order!" Ava scowled, while Castiel reached out to Stephanie who pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Would it make any difference if I was?" She snapped, "You've all been talking about me, haven't you...Oh, my God..."

"Steph, it isn't like that..." Ash said softly, going to reach for her.

"No, just...All of you stay away from me!" She cried, pulling away from them looking utterly hurt, before turning and leaving.

Everyone glared at Becky, who looked really guilty. But she'd only said what they'd all been thinking, so each of them felt as bad. Stephanie just went to someone who she could trust. Bobby. She knocked on his classroom door, looking up at him with a sob as he opened the door.

"Steph...?" He asked softly, putting a hand on her back, "What's the matter, darlin'?"

He hated it when his students cried. He hoped that it wasn't anything too serious, but by the way she was shaking it seemed like it was. So she explained the situation through her upset, and tried to be as calm as possible. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, and as if by magic, Crowley was heading to see Bobby about an assignment at the same time, and he found Steph in tears. Bobby rolled down the blind by the door, and explained to Crowley what had happened. The demon was mortified.

He approached his girlfriend carefully, sitting beside her and holding her close to him. He hushed her so gently, and Bobby had never seen this side of the student before. It shocked him a little bit to see Crowley being so loving and so caring, but he knew that the demon's heart was in the right place and clearly, Stephanie was comfortable with him. He hoped that her friends felt bad about what they did.

* * *

><p>"God, we are such fucking jerks..." Jess breathed tearfully, "What does it matter if she's dating Crowley? She can date who she likes."<p>

The group were sat together after school, waiting for Stephanie so that they could apologise to her. They all felt horrible for making her feel so bad and they really wanted to make things better.

"I feel so bad..." Becky sobbed, "I was such a bitch."

Chuck pulled her closer and hugged her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Shhh...Shhh, it's okay." He whispered, "Look, we just need to try and make it up to her. It's nothing to do with us who she dates. This is probably why she didn't want to tell us."

"'Cause we'd judge her." Ash mumbled, while everyone sighed in response.

"Hey..." Dean said, "Look by the gym..."

The group looked up and saw none other than Crowley who was talking to Stephanie. The girl had obviously being crying a lot, but the thing that shocked them more was Crowley's worried expression as he cupped her face gently, kissed her tenderly and pulled her into his arms to hold her close. And he carefully swayed her left to right as he held her, giving her kisses to her temple and cheek, before he grabbed her hand and marched right over to where the group was.

"Right, every single one of you keep your mouths shut and listen up." He said, keeping Stephanie's hand held in his own, "We're together."

He held their joined hands up and pointed.

"This is your proof. Don't judge her. You've already judged me, but don't judge her." He said, "You have no right to. We're happy. So leave her alone and stop talking about her behind her back."

With that, he clicked his fingers, and the pair were gone.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
